


Long Dream

by wallmaria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 138: A Long Dream, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 138: A Long Dream Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallmaria/pseuds/wallmaria
Summary: This piece explores the events of Chapter 123 and 138. Spoilers ahead.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	1. The Tents

**Author's Note:**

> This piece explores the events of Chapter 123 and 138. I hope to first explore how Mikasa would have answered in her "ideal" way.

_Everyone says Eren has changed. Even I believed it. But maybe that’s wrong. Eren hasn’t changed one bit from the start. If that who Eren truly was all along… what part of him… had I been seeing?_

As they got off the boat and stepped into the land that identified them as Island Devils, Mikasa found herself in amazement. There were _cars_ , as the Marleyans had explained. There were lots of people, and all of them seem to be in a hurry. As she takes it all in and looks beside her, Mikasa looked back and found Eren falling behind her.

“Hey, Eren. There’s no telling what’ll happen here. So please, don’t leave my side.” Mikasa said, as she waited for him to catch up. When she got a closer look at his face, she observed that Eren did not seem to share the same amazement at this foreign place. In fact, Mikasa thought Eren looked gloomy… mournful, even.

“Eren?”

“Y..yeah”, Eren answered absent-mindedly.

_We never noticed… Or maybe we just didn’t want to notice._

As Mikasa tasted the sweet and cold dessert, she walked back to Eren’s side. “Try some too, Eren,” Mikasa had offered.

“Ice cream…?”

Mikasa a tinge of excitement, finally able to bring Eren’s thoughts back to the present. “You know what it is?” Mikasa asked with a smile, as she offers the cone to him.

“Only through my old man’s memories. Eldians in the internment zone rarely get to eat it.” Eren responded with a forlorn look, while taking the cone.

“And yet, the world outside is this big,” Mikasa stayed silent as Eren finished the rest of the cone. She looked around the port and could not find anything comforting to say to Eren. Ever since they discovered the secrets that Grisha held under the basement, Eren had not been the same.

Of course, the same is true for Mikasa. While she was never keen to leave the walls, Mikasa had been curious about what was beyond it, having heard Eren and Armin talk about it since they were children. For them to discover that what lies beyond the island is boundless, senseless hatred, Mikasa was certain she wanted nothing more than to protect her loved ones. But alas, the question arises… what was the best way for them to protect themselves?

For years, the Survey Corps, under the leadership of Hange, tried to answer this question. It seems as though they would have to rely on Zeke and send Historia and her children to a cruel fate, if the talks for peace fails. But that was an option Mikasa could not stomach. As foolish as it may sound, Mikasa wanted to believe Armin, and was hopeful that there would be people in the conference to see reason and defend the rights of the people of Paradis. Otherwise, the option would be to ask Eren to attack Marley, and Mikasa wouldn’t want Eren to have that burden of killing people, the way Reiner did. Mikasa would sooner have Eren run away from this burden while they all figure it out.

Mikasa had this train of thought, when a commotion started in the market. Squeezing themselves into the crowd, Eren and Mikasa saw a foreign boy being accused of theft. The situation was getting out of hand and the locals seemed keen to persecute the kid, until Captain Levi and Sasha managed to get the boy out of harm’s way.

The squad was just able to get the boy out of the clear, when he suddenly made a run for the hill. Everyone seemed to be amused by the rascal. As Mikasa looked at the group to share a look, she noticed that Eren once again had that far-off look in his eyes. Wordlessly, Mikasa nudged Eren and asked if he was alright. Eren had responded with a small smile before following her.

The chauffers sent for by Lady Kiyomi arrived, and the squad rode the cars to the Azumabito Estate in Marley. It was a grand, impressive house, indeed. Mikasa was just about ready to get to her room and unpack her bags. But as soon as they arrived, Lady Kiyomi had called for a meeting.

Lady Kiyomi doubting if the Association’s objectives included the rights of Paradisians, and opined that the path to peace seemed obscure at this point. Hange reiterated that they have no choice but to see through if peace is a viable path. A part of Mikasa believed the path of peace wasn’t going to work… Sighing, Mikasa wondered why they had to choose between two bad choices… Either choice would entail suffering for Eren. _Eren_ … Mikasa looked around the room and notice that Eren hadn’t been there the whole time.

***

“Eren,” Mikasa called out. Given how strangely Eren had acted earlier, Mikasa was right to guess that Eren would be hanging by the tents. She could not mistake his figure even this deep in the night… Eren’s back has always been to her all this time, whenever he would set his eyes to something and leave her and Armin behind, ever since she was a kid. Feeling a sense of frustration and overprotection, Mikasa had to give him some piece of her mind.

“You do realize that you’re our enemies’ most wanted target, don’t you…? We’ve all been running around looking for you…” Mikasa stopped herself short as Eren touched his face to seemingly wipe it. The refugee boy they had earlier met is calling out to them.

Mikasa walked toward Eren and gently touched his arm. Eren turned around, his eyes glistening.

“The boy from the market? …Did something happen?” Mikasa asked Eren, while glancing at the boy, who has been excitedly calling them over.

“…Not yet,” Eren said sadly.

Mikasa looked backed at Eren. His words broke her heart, but at the same time Mikasa felt confused… “What do you mean? Where are we?”

“These people live here after losing their homes to war. Just like us. Regular life stopped for us one day. Everything was taken from us. All of their freedom… taken away,” Mikasa eyed the tent village, recalling their own camp in Wall Rose. It had a cramped living space, unstable. It was no place for children. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren, as ten-year-olds, had to fend off for themselves in those two years, before they joined the military training camp.

There was a semblance of anger and sadness in Eren’s voice which did not escape Mikasa’s observation. She was trying to think of what Eren must be feeling, finding words to comfort to his troubled heart… Mikasa understood how disappointing it must have been for Eren, who for so long aspired to discover the outside world, only to discover that it mirrored greater suffering than those the walls… The world is cruel is a universal truth. But, as Mikasa understood Eren’s plight, she saw that the boy was surrounded by his family. Right then, Mikasa knew what to say, and was just about to point out how lucky the boy was despite everything, because he had his family, the same way she was lucky to have had Eren and Armin to get through those years… Mikasa was just about to turn to Eren, when he suddenly broke through her thoughts.

“Mikasa… Why is it that you care so much about me?” His words froze her up.

“Huh?” Mikasa responded stupidly.

“Is it because I saved you when you were a kid? Or is it because I’m family?” Mikasa dared look up to him… Mikasa was sure her face was burning at this point. As Eren questioned her… offered his own answers… Mikasa felt embarrassed, confused, and flustered.

“What am I to you?” Eren had suddenly said. Mikasa was again taken aback by his question. She looked at Eren’s face, there were no hints of shame when he said it, when he’s practically asking her to bare herself before him… She felt her heart pound loudly in her chest… She felt embarrassed to say the truth, but Eren also seemed to look distraught and expectant as Mikasa stammered.

“Huh…” Mikasa had stuttered. Mikasa was so taken aback by his question and felt a wave of insecurity and embarrassment, she looked down at her hands, at a loss with what to do with it.

Mikasa dared to take another look at Eren and saw that his eyelashes were glistening, _was Eren crying just now?_ Mikasa recalled her thoughts just moments ago and found her strength.

“Eren…” she started. “Why would you ask me that? Do you really not know?” Mikasa shook her head at him, and manages a smile, as she found the words to tell him, her heart pounding hard in her chest…

“You are my home, Eren. I want to be with you. Always,” moved by her feelings, Mikasa felt bold enough to continue on, embarrassment be damned. Mikasa had thought she had made her feelings clear before in the field, while on the brink of death, those years ago. She was content in telling him how grateful he was for his kindness, for his companionship… But even then, Mikasa had admittedly been oblivious at just exactly how much Eren meant to her. She was not about to cower down now. Mikasa steeled up and stood sure of herself, even if it felt like her knees were about to give up from her nervousness. But it almost felt urgent at this point to tell him truthfully how she feels.

“That day, Eren... when my parents were killed before my eyes… I understood that the world was cruel. But that same day, when you wrapped me in that scarf, I felt warmth and love, when you were by my side all this time… I also understood then that the world can be beautiful too.” Mikasa’s tears had welled up in her eyes, overcome by her self-discovery and confession… Mikasa reaches for his hand, which felt so big and warm in hers… 

“Eren, I love you.” All the while Mikasa was speaking, while his gaze never left her face, Eren’s face had changed… his eyes grew wide, Eren squeezed her hand, making Mikasa’s heart flutter.

“Eren, listen. Let’s run away. The two of us. You don’t have to take up this burden… Let Hange do something about it. Maybe the Association will stand up for them? Maybe Armin can convince them? What do you think, Eren?” Mikasa finally offered the unspeakable desire that was on her mind the whole evening.

“Mikasa, listen to me.” Eren finally spoke. Mikasa was almost ready to hear his rejection. Mikasa was happy to let him know how she felt, but also ready for him to remind her of their respective duties. Mikasa looked down and looked at their hands, sure that he was going to tell her that they cannot run away.

“Mikasa.” Eren lifted her chin with his other hand and tenderly smiled at Mikasa.

“You are my home too.”

As the man from the refugee camp approached the pair, Eren took one look at Mikasa and she understood. Eren and Mikasa turned their backs to the tents and made a run for it. Taking advantage of the moonlit night, Eren led the way with Mikasa’s hand in his.


	2. Prospect of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the tents, the pair fumbles through their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to explore Eren and Mikasa's grief/guilt of abandoning their friends, the logistics of their elopement, the awkwardness between them as they transition from friends to lovers.

_Is this real? Are we really running away together?_ Mikasa had thought, as Eren’s hands, sweaty, held hers. She looked at his face once more and recalled moments ago when Eren said that she is his home. Mikasa’s could hear her heart skip a beat at the thought.

 _What is he thinking? Is he serious? How are we going to make it out here?_ As if reading her thoughts, Eren started to speak.

“Mikasa, we need to find a place to stay for the night, then we should start to leave Marley by tomorrow,” Eren said while looking ahead.

 _Leave Marley? Yes, it but makes sense…_ Mikasa could’ve sworn that this was what she wanted. A part of her heart is soaring, but another part felt like it was ready to sink to her stomach. Mikasa closed her eyes and squeezed Eren’s hand harder.

_Eren needs me… It’s not the time to doubt… Yes, we must leave Marley as soon as possible._

“Eren, we need to get our clothes,” breathed Mikasa, after running a good distance from the tents.

“Why? We can just use the ones on our back.” Eren wondered aloud. Mikasa could have laughed at this _boy_. He really could never have decided to leave without her being there with him, Mikasa thought to herself.

“Eren, I left my scarf back there,” Mikasa felt the alarm in her voice herself. “And we need to bring some money if we want to manage,” Mikasa said seriously, slowing down her pace, her hand still in his, the other starting to wipe off the drop of sweats on her forehead. Mikasa had closed her eyes and she could see Armin.

“Also, I think we should write a note to Armin,” Mikasa reasoned. Mikasa felt Eren tense up at the mention of Armin, but he nodded, finally seeing her point.

“Okay. Are you having doubts on leaving with me, Mikasa?” Eren said quietly, looking at her face.

Mikasa blushed at the intensity of his look, alarmed that Eren would question her this way _again_. “Eren, that’s not it. It’s just important for me… for _us_ to get our things. And... I think it’s the least we can do for Armin.”

Eren nodded. “It’s the perfect time to sneak in, while they’re all looking for us.”

***

Mikasa and Eren managed to sneak back in to the estate and get their luggage. She passed by Armin’s room and sat down on the dresser, and wrote a note.

> _Armin,_
> 
> _We are sorry for leaving. We cannot ask you to forgive us. Please do not try to look for us. We are thankful to you for everything._
> 
> _Mikasa and Eren_

Eren was looking over Mikasa’s shoulder as she wrote. Eren asked for the pen and added:

> _Thank you for helping me dream of a life outside the walls. I apologize for my weakness. I still believe that you will be the one to save humanity._

Mikasa squeezed Eren’s hand after folding the note and tucking it inside Armin’s drawer. She looked around at the area and felt a tinge of sadness for not being able to say goodbye to Sasha, Jean, Connie, Captain Levi, and Commander Hange.

As they bowed out of the estate, Eren hailed for a cab and asked that they be taken to an inn near to the nearest railroad station.

As the car navigated through the dark roads and into the city center, Mikasa’s mind had wandered to Armin and the rest of their friends, and what their departure entails. Mikasa was trying to stop her lips from quivering, trying to muster all her strength to not have the tears welling up in her eyes spill over. Mikasa lifts up a hand to wipe the tears before Eren could notice.

Eren had been lost in his thoughts, as well, when he heard a sniffle from Mikasa. Eren noticed that she was about to wipe the tears on her cheeks, so he reached out for her hand and laid them on his lap. Mikasa leaned her face to his shoulders, her other hand on his chest, and allowed herself to weep. Eren held her tighter and rubbed her back to soothe her, his heart also breaking quietly.

The driver of the cab was getting slightly perturbed by the commotion, and Eren felt himself get annoyed at the man, but chose not to say anything. Eren, too, after all felt agonized at the thought of abandoning everyone, but as he held Mikasa in his arms, he realized that he also felt a huge burden lifted off his chest. Unfortunately, it meant that Mikasa shared some of his guilt, as they remove themselves from Paradis’ problems.

“Mikasa. We are here.” The car had stopped and the driver had gotten down to help lift their luggage. Mikasa had fallen asleep on his shoulder, so he gently lifted her head. Her face had traces of tears, her nose, red. Eren realized that even when she is sad like this, she had looked beautiful and felt a pang in his heart at the thought.

“I’m sorry, I fell asleep,” Mikasa answered, her eyes fluttering open. Mikasa blushed, realizing with how near his face had been to hers. She sat up straight, adjusted her clothes, and got her scarf from her bag and wore it as they alighted the vehicle.

“You’re still wearing that?” Eren observed, recalling that time in the field when Mikasa had told him that she was grateful for the scarf.

“Yes, it keeps me warm,” Mikasa had replied, as she gave the fare to the driver and left a tip.

“Thank you. A pleasant evening to the lovely couple.” The driver instantly smiled at her and tipped his hat.

“Huh? Oh, a pleasant evening to you too, Mister,” Mikasa managed. Mikasa looked at different directions and started to move their luggages towards the inn. Eren felt relieved that Mikasa did not try to correct the driver. He walked towards Mikasa and removed the luggages from her hands.

Mikasa gave him a confused look. She was used to lifting things and Eren was aware that she can very well handle the luggages on her own.

“Ladies first, Mikasa.” It was a simple gesture, but Mikasa had blushed and stepped inside the lobby of the inn.

***

“Lucky for you we still have one room left, although it’s just a twin room. We are sorry, we have run out of a couples’ suite tonight. Will you be okay with that?” the lady behind the counter asked Mikasa and Eren.

“We are okay with that,” Mikasa answered, reaching for the keys.

Mikasa was somewhat relieved. Mikasa and Eren haven’t shared beds since they stayed in the tents all those years ago. As they grew up, the sense of propriety imposed by the Training Corps were instilled in them. Since then, Mikasa had been uncomfortable seeing any boy in her sleeping gown. Of course, it doesn’t escape her that being in the same room, she would have to wear her nightgown with Eren around. Mikasa resolved that wearing her cardigan to sleep would offer her enough protection.

Eren was silent in his thoughts when he suddenly offered, “Mikasa. You take this room. I can try to look for another room in another hotel, and we can just meet each other here early in the morning.”

Mikasa felt a little urge to lecture Eren on their limited funds but softened as he realized that the _boy_ was trying to be a gentleman. “It’s okay, Eren. We can leave faster in the morning if we stayed in one spot. We used to live in the same house, this is just about the same.” _But it’s not_ , Mikasa answered in her mind.

 _Except it’s not_ , Eren had also thought, as he opened the door to their room. It was a simple accommodation. Eren had started to bring the luggages into the wardrobes and remove his shoes. He sat on the edge of the bed closer to the window and felt himself lying down on it.

“Mikasa, you can go ahead and change. I will just take a nap. Please wake me up when you’re done,” Eren had said. All the while, trying to push away the guilt that was creeping up in his mind.

 _I can’t... I don’t have it in me to destroy this place… What would mom think of me? Armin, I’m sorry…_ Eren had those thoughts in his mind until his mind succumbed to his tired body and fell asleep.

“Eren… Eren… if you want to use the bathroom, feel free.” Eren felt Mikasa move his arm away from his face. Eren opened his eyes and smelled her scent, fresh from the shower. _Mikasa looks so beautiful_ , Eren thought to himself as he groggily got up from his bed and adjusted his clothes, which were starting to feel hot. He looked at Mikasa, and noticed that she wrapped herself in her cardigan.

“Don’t you feel warm having to wear layers indoors?” Eren inquired.

“It’s fine,” Mikasa answered, blushing.

“Suit yourself,” Eren made his way to the bathroom and took a shower. Half-asleep and half-aware of their situation. He supposes they are now a couple. Eren recalled how his heart swooned as Mikasa confessed her feelings to him. _You are my home. I want to be with you, always. I love you_ , she had said.

Eren got off the shower and for the first time in a long time, felt hopeful at the prospect of living in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling trying to imagine how much Eren and Mikasa would be thinking about their choice while being self-conscious about each other. Of course, they have confessed and have decided to be together. But they have yet to do all things that couples do. Hopefully, I'll be able to illustrate in the next chapters how they would break into their new dynamics as they travel to their, er, love nest in Switzerland.


	3. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the train to Switzerland, a little competition for affection arises. Guess who wins?

Eren had settled back to his bed and found Mikasa fast asleep. He noticed that Mikasa forgot to tuck herself inside her blanket, and thoughtfully pulled it up to her neck, but not before he noticed her pink nightgown. Eren felt his face go crimson and walked back to the bed.

 _I just have four years left_ , Eren thought, as new wave of distress envelopes him. _After the curse takes me, I want her to live a long life._ It was unfair, Eren thought. Even as they choose the most selfish path, their circumstances will still result in a tragedy for Mikasa.

Eren found himself staring at Mikasa’s sleeping face, thinking of how he can return her sacrifices, her old sacrifices and new. _Why must her life be fated so cruelly tied to mine,_ Eren had begrudged. Eren resolved that he must do all he can to somehow make his four years with her worthwhile, and with this thought, he fell asleep.

***

Mikasa had woken up sweating. Her wool cardigan and her blanket had caused her to sweat a lot, forcing her to remove the cardigan. _I must have pulled it up to my neck in my sleep_ , Mikasa thought, annoyed at herself for inadvertently baking herself in that oven of a bed. She stood up. _I won’t be able to fall asleep now_. She poured herself a glass of water and walked to the armchair by the window overlooking the road.

 _If we had decided to fight, we would have been forced to kill everyone in this city._ Mikasa thought how it was not fair, the cards they were dealt with always required them to fight for their survival. It had been an easy thing to do back then, when the enemy were just the titans. Ever since the Warriors of Marley revealed their identities, the reason for their fight became confusing. In those times, it was necessary to ignore their enemies’ humanity in the process. When they had taken Eren, the reason for fighting was obvious. But the question posed before the Survey Corps tormented everyone. If they were to destroy this place, countless, nameless people will suffer. _But they destroyed our wall first…_ But does this justify their fight?

 _It’s a cruel world…_ Mikasa was just recalling, when Eren stirred in his sleep and immediately sat up.

“Mikasa,” Eren had called out, and Mikasa suspected that there was some panic in his voice.

“Eren, I am here,” Mikasa responded, standing up slowly.

Eren fixed his eyes on her and noticed that she was not wearing her cardigan. She was just wearing a flimsy _thing_ , her hair tucked behind her ear, and the moonlight fell to her frame so delicately. “Er, I was having a bad dream,” Eren explained lamely, though he was actually scared when he looked at her bed and failed to find her there.

Mikasa looked at him thoughtfully and remembered that she was not wearing her cardigan. Blushing, she set down the glass of water and made her way to the bed and reached for the garment.

“We should get ready to leave soon. I’ll be quick,” Mikasa mumbled as she walked towards the bathroom.

Eren felt his face warm up as he felt rude for staring at her. He realized has not seen Mikasa so undressed like that, except for those times when he would catch her working out. Eren almost kicked himself for recalling that other image, as _now_ he felt his blood rush elsewhere. Thankfully, Mikasa had gone inside the bathroom. Eren stood up and finished the contents of Mikasa’s glass.

***

“Two tickets to Switzerland, please,” Mikasa told the jolly old man behind the counter.

“Heading for your honeymoon? That’s where me and my wife had ours,” chuckled the man.

“Something like that,” Eren had quipped while winking to the old man, causing Mikasa to blush hard. She busied herself with counting the money in her purse.

“That would be 138 each. If I could make a recommendation, make sure you try to see Lake Brienz over at Isetwald, it’s majestic. Perfect place for couples like you two,” the man winked, as he handed the two tickets to Mikasa.

“We will do that, sir. Thank you,” Eren answered.

As they walked away, Mikasa smiled quietly to herself. “You seem to be in good spirits,” Mikasa said quietly.

“Why wouldn’t I be? We are heading to our honeymoon, says the old man,” Eren remarked, as he dared to hold Mikasa’s hand in his.

Mikasa did not know how to respond to that and felt the need to change the topic. “Why did you think of going to Switzerland anyway? What’s with this place?”

“Well, I saw it in a travel brochure. It looked the most peaceful out of the places, it’s great distance away from here, and it says there aren’t a lot of people there. I personally think you’d like it there, Mikasa,” Eren said, glancing down to see Mikasa’s expression.

Mikasa gave him a smile, “it sounds wonderful.”

***

As Eren and Mikasa boarded the train, Eren could not help but recall the time when they helped built Paradis’ own tracks. _We will entrust to them the rest_ , Eren had thought. Trying to push away the note of despair that settled again his mind, Eren tried to focus on what lied ahead for him and Mikasa.

He looked at Mikasa, who was busy settling in their private compartment, fixing their stuff and fidgeting around. The train made a blaring sound, signalling that it’s about to move.

“Mikasa, sit down right here, you can fix that later,” Eren signalled to his side, while holding out his hand.

Mikasa obliged, sat beside him, and held his hand, although there was plenty of room in the other bench of the compartment.

“I’m glad we took the compartment for this trip, I was a bit alarmed to know that our travel time takes two d---,” Mikasa attempted at small talk. She was stopped short when Eren raised her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. _That ought to make you stay put,_ Eren thought smugly to himself, proud to finally make a move on Mikasa.

Mikasa had blushed and looked at his face. Eren’s eyes were closed, but he looked serious and content; devoid of the despair that was pervading it last night. Mikasa knew at that moment that they could not have made a mistake in choosing to prioritize each other. After all the fighting, didn’t they deserve some peace, too?

“Happy?” Mikasa asked Eren, who was still had his eyes closed, all the while tucking her whole right arm beneath his, and rubbing the back of her hand.

“As a matter of fact, I am. Are you?” Eren asked while smiling, while peeping one eye at Mikasa.

“I’m happy, too,” Mikasa murmured, as she reached up to give Eren a quick kiss on his left cheek, smiling to herself as she does.

Eren was taken aback, Mikasa had once again one-upped him in this game, and felt himself struggling to manage his cool. He could have sworn he was red all over his face. Though the train ride is long, Eren is glad to be by Mikasa's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of what else could go on in a train scene... I'd imagine Switzerland to be days away from Marley. Maybe the next chapter would be more of the train, but also I can't wait for them to get to Switzerland. 
> 
> I had a little CLOY reference in here too. I've been to Switzerland but only briefly as a child, so I had to draw inspiration from fiction, as well. Haha.
> 
> Also tried to imagine how they manage to justify their right to be happy here. I hope to write more happy moments for Eren and Mikasa. I understand the cabin sequence to be just a shared dream between them (not a time loop / alternate reality), so I want to at least somehow give the characters a semblance of happiness through this fic, since they couldn't have that in their "real" life. Inspired ultimately by the story of Ian McEwan's Atonement.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope in the future chapters (if any) to explore the events leading to Switzerland. If I write fast enough, I hope to cover even up to the end of 138 ('SYLE'), and my own predictions for 139. 27 days until we get the real deal though. I can't wait to know.


End file.
